Risha
Risha is one of the major continents of the world of Aelura. Possessed of mediterranian and temperate climates, it has historically been the birthplace of goblinfolk, orcs, lizardfolk, and most notably the elves. More recently, immigrants from other nations have immigrated to Risha to found nations away from the conflicts of their home, such as the humans of Hiram or the various beastfolk of Yidar. Underneath the continent of Risha is the Rishan Underdark, home to the Nine Great Dwarven Cities, the Gnomish Freeholds, the Drow lands of the Free City of Yan'Shari and the Eternal Drow Empire, and many other subterranian civilizations. Like the other continents, the surface of Risha has become an uninhabitable desert, causing its denizens to flee to the Underdark through the mountain fortress of High Hope. Geography Risha is situated to the south of Hiram and to the east of Yidar. Nearby islands include Skyshine, the frigid home of several herds of Loxodon; the Isle of Maginus, home of the high elves; and the Ophidian Isles, home of the serpentine Yuan-Ti. Roughly speaking, the north and east of the continent enjoyed a milder mediterranian climate, while the west and south were more temperate. These regions were divided from each other by the Kagorian Mountains, a massive mountain range that split the continent in two. This mountain range was the source of the many rivers that further divided the continent, such as the forks of the Great Stilari River, the Kagor River, and the Braken River. These either emptied into the sea or into one of the lakes or swamps that dotted the land, such as the Scale Marsh or Highwater Lake. While in the modern day much of the continent had been cleared for farming or other purposes by humans, Risha held two massive forests on its western peninsulas: the Emerald Veil in the north, and the Sharpleaf Vale in the south. The center of the continent drier and was home to a great expanse of grassland, prairie, and savanna. The western coasts recieved frequent rainfall, leading to a more lush and often marshy landscape. By far and away, the most noticable geographic features of Risha are the World Trees. These four mountain-sized plants, one planted on each corner of the continent, tower over the landscape, and can be seen for miles around. Sung into being by the avatars of the elven gods, the World Trees acted as conduits to the Faewilds so that the elves would never have to be fully seperated from the realm that created them. With the coming of the Burning Age, however, these trees were left to face the full force of the angry elements of Aelura. With their connection to the Faewilds, they had become immortal and semi-sentient, and thus had to suffer the pain of powerful storms and scorching heat eating away at their massive forms without the release of death. Though they were ancient beings, within a short time the World Trees had become corrupted. These maddened trees, now known as Blackenboughs, retain their connection to the Faewild, but instead of being a pathway to mischevious fae, even a single exposed root will summon armies of terrible Fomorians from the darkest corners of the realm. Cultures Elves Since the dawn of the Primal Age, elves have called the continent of Risha home. Originally hailing from the peninsula that would come to be known as the Emerald Veil, these fae-touched humanoids quickly spread across the continent and adapted to a variety of different environments. One group of these elves, the mountain elves who would later become the drow, became expansionistic and were subsequently banished to the Underdark for their hubris. Orcs and Goblinfolk Lizardfolk Humans Halflings Giantkin Yidarian Beastfolk